


5 people, 5 lives, 1 story

by Abby_with_her_mothers_eyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, kinda poetry, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_with_her_mothers_eyes/pseuds/Abby_with_her_mothers_eyes
Summary: 5 people, linked by no more than a town. 5 lives, linked only by fate. 1 story, which will effect them all





	5 people, 5 lives, 1 story

Molly Agrabah is a widowed, childless orphan. She has no brothers or sisters. She lives a quiet life as a teacher in a High School in Wisconsin. Her students all love her - they say that she is the sweetest, most understanding teacher they have ever had. 

Tony Amber Jr. is a 16 year old student of Molly, although he fondly calls her Ms. Agrah, as most of his many friends do. He spends much of his time at school, but this isn't because he likes it. The main reason is because that way he doesn't have to be at home with his abusive dad and alcoholic mom. Sometimes, though, he has to stay home because of the bruises. 

Tony Amber Sr. is a factory worker. His son is in Molly's class, but he has never heard of her. Even if he had, there would have been a high likelihood that he was tripping or drunk when she was mentioned, and wouldn't have remembered anyway. 

Mark Adryan is a custodian at a High School in Wisconsin. He has seen the friendly kid named Tony hanging around after school, and often brings an extra sandwich or apple to give to him as he sits doing his homework. Mark often stays late (he like to make sure he is doing his job well), but he knows he will always have a wife and kids to return home to.

Ray Zewl is the principal at a High School in Wisconsin. He has a major crush on Molly who is, "the sweetest woman to ever walk this Earth." He has heard of the kid named Tony. He skips class quite a bit. He doesn't know anyone named Mark. Ray isn't a bad guy, he just isn't very sympathetic to other people's problems. 

No one saw the day that Tony Amber Sr. walked into the building with a loaded gun, looking for his son, coming. 

Mark the janitor didn't have time to call his wife before being asked if he knew where Tony Jr. was. He didn't have time to call his kids before being shot for not being able to answer. 

Ray and Molly were both in the break room when they heard the shot go off. They ignored protocol and raced into the hall to help. Well, Molly raced and Ray chased. Molly refused to tell, Ray caved to save her. Molly was shot trying to stop Tony Sr, and Ray gave up Tony Jr. to save himself.

Tony Jr. was, at the age of 16, already twice the man his father was at age 46. When his dad showed up at his classroom for him, he went with him without a fight so his classmates wouldn't be hurt. But nothing could protect their ears from the sound of the shot which resounded from the hall.


End file.
